


Timeskip/Rin Becomes the Paladin.

by thatreallyshittydude



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 02:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10295597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatreallyshittydude/pseuds/thatreallyshittydude
Summary: Sooooooooooooo Timeskip. Rin's the Paladin. Feels soon ensue. The thing is told from Yukio's perspective, around two years after the announcement and appointment. No one dies and no extremely-harsh language is involved. Enjoy!(Idea credit goes to fairy-anime on Tumblr)





	

It’s been about two years since Rin became the Paladin. We were both Upper First Class when the notice came, though I suspect I was purposefully stalled there to let him match me. It wasn’t a special night or anything, just another evening training. Me at target practice, him somewhere fireproof, practicing control of his flames. I was a tad worried when I got home on that night, since he was screaming like he was being murdered with a rusty hair comb. I rushed in to see if everything was okay, and found him jumping up and down, holding a piece of paper with the Order’s seal on it. He yelled like a maniac about ‘finally getting the recognition he deserves’. The whole sight was very amusing. After the official appointment ceramony, the first few weeks were business as usual. We taught our classes at the Academy, he mooched off me despite definitely being able to afford his own place, we trained every night. Just normal life. Until the work started flowing in. Again, it wasn’t too bad for the first few months. One mission every few weeks, and I joined most of them, mainly to make sure he doesn’t lose it and burn Japan down. Then it became bi-weekly missions. I still joined, but the pressure was felt. Every two weeks we got shipped off to another godforsaken region to give a slap on the wrist to another demon. It was… getting mundane after a while. Then it was every week, and I couldn’t join anymore. He said I ‘wasn’t experienced enough’. Little bastard was getting full of himself. I spent hours worried sick, wondering when and if he’ll come back, and how many limbs he’ll have when he does. That’s about when things really started to deteriorate for me. They started sending him abroad, so he was gone for days and weeks at a time, but he still checked in every once in a while. Then about six months ago he decided to take after Dad and took over the old monastery. Now he just sends a letter every month, saying he really wants to visit but he’s always on a mission or swamped with church work. And I get it, I really do. The life of a Paladin is a busy one, and I still spend a lot of time with Shura and Shiemi and the rest, but still. The house feels empty without someone nearly burning it down every few days.


End file.
